Language: Magic
"Magic, or the Arcane Arts, is a form of primordial energy bound to words which can be manipulated through many ways." From The Power and Mysteries of the Arcane by David '' Magic is not only a force of energy in Dawn, but a language which can harness the energy of the world. Magic is a very dangerous and complex language, but when fluently spoken, can be limitless in power. History of Magic Magic was first spoken by the first generations of Snow Elves back in the year of 48, when Kryossiom came to Dawn and taught the Snow Elves. It is unknown exactly how they twisted the energies of the universe into words, but this has been the single greatest achievement in all of Dawn. Power Words in Magic are very unique because of the fact that the more power is focused into the word, the more powerful the effect is. This makes magic very tiring and can even be fatal if you put to much power into a word. Power is measured by levels. Each level requires more power than the last. Level 1 Level 1 is able to be performed by an intermediate caster without hesitation and any sort of major loss of energy. It is extremely unlikely, almost impossible, that a Level 1 Incantation would kill somebody. Level 2 Level 2 can be performed easily by an intermediate caster without any major loss of energy. It is, like Level 1, almost impossible someone was to die by a Level 2 Incantation, although it could make an unexperianced child faint because of the sudden charge of energy. Level 3 Level 3 is advised to only be performed by intermediate casters. Level 3 could seriously injure an unexperianced caster and even kill a child. Please be cautious. Level 4 Level 4 is the highest and most power-consuming level of Incantations. A Level 4 spell could easily kill any unexperianced caster or child. Even an intermediate caster could faint or die. Only master casters should even attempt a Level 4 Incantation, even in emergencies. Level 5 Level 5 is able to be performed with external sources, for instance, multiple, master casters on one spell, or many crystals. Understanding Before a caster can use a word, they must study the word and its effect to the point where they understand the true meaning and nature of said word, a meaning that cannot be described by any known combination of words. Words Unlike most languages in Dawn, magic is home to less than a twenty known words, however, hundreds of prefixes and suffixes that change the meaning. Not all suffixes/prefixes work with all words, for instance, Abyssia can only be used alone or with -ae. Words *Pyro - Fire, heat. Level 1-4. *Kryo - Ice, cold. Level 1-4. *† Necris - Darkness, death. Level 3-4. *Era - Light, life. Level 3-4. *Kia - Pain, damage. Level 3-4. *Siro - Health, . Level 2-4. *Terra - Earth, ground. Level 1-4. *Qai - Air, wind. Level 1-4. *† Mina - Mind. Level 3-4. *† Abyssia - Abyssal Energy.' 'Level 4. Abyssia can only be used alone or with the suffix, -ae. *† Sumidez - Summon God. Level 5. Sumidez is an almost impossible magic, needing multiple sources of strong magic, for example other people or crystals, and many, many years to perform. Sumidez is spoken along with the name of the Dez; names hold power. "''Sumidez Kryossiom." was the first magic word spoken. *Pri - Movement. Level 1-4. Pri is a unique word used for moving objects. Pri can only be used alone, but the actual intention of the spell is completely mental. The heavier or harder to move an object is, the higher the level is. † These words have been banned in Mazaran by the Banning of Unholy Magic act. Forgotten Words It is said that there are many words that are forgotten by the most Dawn that hold the powers of *Time (Chrono) *Gravity (Gravora) *Sound (Echa) *Teleportation (Molec) A select few people do study these, along with other forbidden magic (Necris/Abyssia/Sumi/Mina) at the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic. Knowing the word means nothing; the speaker must understand the true meaning of the word. Mortal Words These are the few words that have been created by mortals through great effort. *Transform (Verto) - Change, adapt. Level 1-5. Transforming an object depends heavily on the understanding of the object targeted. Level 1 can be changing a rat's toenail, while Level 5 could be raising or levelling hills or mountains. *Katora - Protection. Level 2-5. Katora uses a unique set of suffixes, as well as the standard suffixes. It is rumored that using Katora in combination with Necris brings protection from death, although this is believed to be a level five spell. Even if it could be acheived, the effect would be for only a moment. Suffixes *Rin - Ball, bolt. (Ex. Pyrorin would be Fire ball). Rin summons a ball of the said element into the castors hand, which can be freely thrown by the caster. *Quaz - Wall, shield (Ex. Kryoquaz ''would be ''Ice wall). Quaz summons a shield or wall around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the larger and more durable the wall would be. *Hono - Spray, mist (Ex. Pyrohono ''would be ''Fire mist). Hono summons a mist of said element from the hands of the caster. The more power focused into the word, the more of said element would be conjured and sprayed. *Rayh - Explosion, eruption. (Ex. Qairayh) ''would be ''Explosion of Wind). Rayh conjures an explosion of said element around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the greater the explosion is in size. Katora's Suffixes *Ecres - Illness. Ecres protects the user from illness. The more power focused into the word, the longer the duration and the stronger the ward. *Jegaer - Poison, toxins. Jegaer protects the user from poisons. The more power focused into the word, the longer the duration and the stronger the ward. *Hwun - Hunger. Hwun protects the user from hunger. The more power focused into the word, the longer the duration and the stronger the ward. *Karyso - Thirst. Karyso protects the user from thirst. The more power focused into the word, the longer the duration and the stronger the ward. Prefixes *Amo - Thrall, servant. (Ex. Amonecris ''would be ''Dark Thrall ''or ''Dark Servant). Amo summons a servant composed of said element to serve the caster. Its abilities are based off of the element it is composed of. The more power focused into the word, the more powerful the thrall is. *Fabn - Beam, Ray. (Ex. Fabnkyro would be Ice Beam). Fabn creates a beam of said element from both of the caster's hands, mouth, or eye. The more power focused into the word, the greater the effectiveness of the beam. Beam power can also be increased by having a Fabnnecris crossed with another Fabnnecris essentially doubles the power. Fabn is often used to create temporal words by crossing two fabn spells with each other. *Aes - Become. (Ex. Aespyro would be Become Flame). Aes transforms the caster into a being of the said element. Depending on the caster's intentions, Aes might transform the caster into a wolf of flames, a serpent of fire, or a phoenix. Depending on the size and/or complexity of the effect, the Level can range from 2-5. *Arkhaera - Create Life. (Ex. Arkhaerapyro ''would be ''Create Life of Flames). Arkhaera was the first known prefix to be created by mortals. It was created in the year 3178 at the Order of Forbidden and Forgotten Magic. Arkhaera creates an Arkheon of said element. Level 4-5 (depending on breed.) Temporal Words These words are created by the crossing of words. Something like Pyroqai ''would be ''Firewind, and would conjure a wind of flames. Storage Magic can be held in organic things such as Void Pearls and gems and rocks such as Marox. Magic holding is measured in Mards. One Mard is equal to a 10 cm cube of Marox. Category:Article Category:Language Category:Magic